Return to Chowder Land
by futureauthor13
Summary: What if a world that was thought to be lost was rediscovered? And what if it was rediscovered by Scraps? What strange new creatures and places will he encounter? And what if there's more danger in this place than he thought? Read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've noticed that there haven't been many future Chowder stories/Scraps stories on here, so I'd thought I'd write a few, and here's one of the first ones I've came up with. I hope you all like it, and please review :) Also, fyi, it'll be written in Scraps POV, and this takes place before Chowder and Panini marrry. **

I follow my new cooking master up the long stairway. I've only been living at Mr. Chowder's house for about five days. Ever since we made Chowder's Big Mess Cake together, I've been his apprentice. His masters moved out, and I moved in. The house is a lot different from the Apprentice Agency. It's much bigger, and even though it's been five days, I don't even think I've seen all the rooms yet. It's been fun cooking with Mr. Chowder, and at night, I sleep in an old broom closet. I made it my own personal room. Being a box turtle, I'm already used to small spaces, in fact, they're kinda cozy. But Mr. Chowder says I should have my own room, with a bed and windows and everything.

"But I like my closet," I said when he first told me about the idea.

"But wouldn't you want a bigger room, with a balcony?"

"A balcony?" I asked. It would be kinda neat to see the whole city from my room. I agreed to the idea, and now Mr. Chowder is leading me up to my new room. We come to a door at the very top. "Here we are, Scraps," says Mr. Chowder as he opens the door.

"Wow," I say. The room was huge. The first thing I noticed was a bed hanging from the ceiling. That was strange, but I kinda liked it. I also saw the balcony Mr. Chowder told me about, and plenty of furniture and storage space. It was a little dusty because the room had not been used in so long, but it was still a good room.

"So this is my room now, Mr. Chowder?" I asked.

"Yep," said Chowder as he walked into the room. "This was my room when I was an apprentice, and now it's yours."

I walked over to the bed, but as soon as I did, I smelt something. It smelled like...frosting? I lifted up the pillow, and saw a stale piece of vanilla cake with pink frosting underneath it. "Whoops, forgot about that," said Chowder, "We might need to clean out all the rotten food, but after that, it'll be good as new." I put the pillow back, and noticed a closet door.

"I wonder what's in there," I said, walking over to the door. I opened it up, and saw an old bag that had a picture of a cloud in it. "What's this?" I just touched the bag and something shot out of it. I shrieked and quickly went inside my box.

"Kimchi!" I heard my master say from outside my box, "Scraps, it's okay, come on out and say hi to an old friend of mine." I slowly lifted my head out of my box and saw a light brown cloud floating by my master.

"Scraps, Kimchi," said Chowder, "Kimchi, this is my apprentice Scraps." The cloud flew over to me. It smelt bad, but it seemed nice.

"Um, h-hi," I said. The cloud came closer to me, and made something that sounded like purring (or a fart). I smiled and started petting it.

Well, looks like you two are going to be friends," said Chowder, "Just like we were, right Kimchi?" Kimchi made another noise that sounded happy, and Chowder smiled.

"Hello? Chowder, are you up there?" someone called from downstairs.

"Yeah, we're up here Panini," replied Chowder. A couple days after I became Chowder's apprentice, he started talking to his old friend, Panini. Everyday after she closes her bakery, she comes over and brings her apprentice Ambrosia. We play together, while she and Chowder go downstairs. I think they really like each other.

"Hey Scraps," says Ambrosia when she comes in my room. "What's up?

"Mr. Chowder was just showing me my new room," I replied. Just then, Kimchi flew over to Ambrosia. "That's Kimchi," I told her. She covered her nose, but smiled at him.

"Hello there," she said. Kimchi started to fly around Ambrosia, going in circles. She giggles, and tries to catch him. He quickly flies off, trying to get us to chase him.

"Hey, come back here!" I say, smiling, while Mr. Chowder and Ms. Panini go downstairs.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Goodnight Scraps."

After a few hours and a great dinner later, Panini and Ambrosia went home. Chowder and I went threw the room, and threw away all the old hams and pieces of cake, and by that time, it was time for bed.

"Goodnight Mr. Chowder," I say as he turns off the lights. He smiles and closes the door. "Goodnight Kimchi," I say to my new friend. Kimchi replied happily, and then went to sleep in his brand new cage. I get under the blanket and close my eyes. Everything seemed nice and quiet...

"Yep!" My eyes pop open. What was that? "Yep!" I sat up and put on my glasses. "Who-who's there?" I ask as I look around. No one was in my room, but I heard something next to my room. Was it coming from the closet? I was starting to get scared. I heard more noises. Growling, someone stomping, someone running.

"There's no such thing as monsters, there's no such thing as monsters, there's no such thing as monsters," I tell myself. That's what the adults at the apprentice agency told me to tell myself when I heard strange noises and got scared, but it wasn't really working.

After a while, the noises stopped, but I was still scared. What were those noises, and who was making them?

**Sorry if this was really short, but it was just an intro chapter. I promise it'll get better, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Scraps, now put in the frumpkin seeds."

"*yawn* Okay, Mr. Chowder." I slowly pour the seeds into the frumpkin bread batter. I'm so tired from not getting barely any sleep the night before.

"You okay, Scraps?" Chowder asked, "If you want, we can take a break."

"No, I'm fine," I said, not wanting him to get worried, "I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You don't like your new room?"

"No, no, it's fine. I love it, but I heard a lot of strange noises last night, and I was kinda scared."

"Oh," said Chowder, concerned, but then he gave me a smile. "You probably just heard noises because it was your first night in your new room, I'm sure tonight you'll sleep just fine." I gave him a smile back. He sounded pretty confident, and it was hard for me not to trust him.

"Okay," I said, "You're right. I bet tonight I won't hear any noises at all."

"Good," said Chowder. He then turned a page in the recipe book he was reading. "Now, what's the next step?"

()()()()()()()()

"Pfft."

"Good night Kimchi," I said, petting him for a minute. Then I put my glasses by Kimchi's cage and closed my eyes. For a few minutes, everything was peaceful. No noises, no growls, no nothing. I was almost asleep when...

"Yep!"

I opened my eyes. There was that sound again. The first sound I heard last night. I reached over to grab my glasses, but accidentally knocked them on the floor. "Pfft?" said Kimchi, now awake.

"Sorry Kimchi," I said getting out of bed. But as soon as I was on my floor, I saw a blurry light behind the waredrobe. "Huh?" I put on my glasses, thinking the light was just my imagination, but it was still there when I wore my glasses. What was it?

After getting on my box, I walked over to the waredrobe to see what was behind it. When I looked through the crack between the waredrobe and the light, it was like a window showing a whole other world.

"Pfft." I looked back at my bed. Kimchi was wondering what I was doing.

"I should get back to bed," I said to myself, but there was no way I was going to fall asleep after finding this strange window in my room. I had to find out what it was, and what was making those noises. "Don't worry, Kimchi," I said trying to convince both him and myself, "I'll be fine."

I pushed on the waredrobe, but it weighed a ton! There was no way I could push it. There had to be another way. Then I remembered, the drawers! Slowly and quietly, I pulled out the bottom drawer, and looked through the hole. The place on the other side looked gray and old, like a tornado had gone through it. I didn't see anyone there, at least no one that I could see. But there had to be someone there, to make those noises.

So I crawled through the waredrobe until I reached the other side. Turns out it wasn't a window, but an opening to a whole new world. When I reached through and pulled the drawer back into the waredrobe, that way if there were any monsters, maybe they wouldn't get into Marzipan City.

Turning my attention back to the new world, I saw a bunch of old buildings. Houses (with arms for some reason), schools, all kinds of buildings that seemed old and broken. There was a rusted old steam roller, and everything seemed kinda gray. Not really the color gray, but everything just seemed faded, like it had once been very colorful.

"This place isn't at all like Marzipan," I say to myself as I walk around, trying to find a person or a creature. Something to tell me what this place is. But then, I heard a noise, like someone had taken a wrong step and tripped. I quickly turned arond. "Hello?"

I didn't see anyone, but then I saw a shadow go by quickly. "Wait!" I chase after it, but it's fast. "I just want to talk to you, please!" The figure didn't slow down, and it kept trying to lose me by taking quick turns, but I was able to keep up. "I want to know where I am!"

The figure turned again, and I was just about to, when I must've tripped on a rock or something because I went tumbling down a hill until I hit an old, wilted tree.

"Owww," I moaned, my head hurting. Slowly, I went down into my box, and closed my eyes.

()()()()()()()()

"Uh." I tightly close my eyes. My head hurts still, and it doesn't help that there's something bright in front of me. Then it hits me. Where was I? Had it finally gotten bright in this gray, new world, or was it all a dream and it was just the sun rising over Marzipan. Slowly, I open my eyes, and I'm in this bright pink room. Definitely not my room.

There's a big window, with the sun shining through, and I'm on a pink, fluffy bed. Where was I?

"You're awake!"

I sit up, and see the strangest thing I've ever seen. It's a squirrel-snake girl. She had short blonde hair with a black headband, the head and tail of a snake, and the front paws and tail (she had two tails!) of a squirrel. She was wearing a light blue tank top, and she had big happy eyes. She was smiling at me.

"Um, Hi," I say shyly.

"Hi!" she says happily, "I'm Tonya. What's your name."

"Scraps."

"Yep!" I jump. There's that noise again! "Yep!" A red triangle thing with a face jumps onto the bed. He smiles at me and says "Yep yep yep!"

"Um, hi," I say again.

"P.J, down off the bed, okay?" says Tonya.

"Yep yep yep!" it says as it jumps off the bed.

"That's Pepperjack 257, but you can just call him P.J," explains Tonya.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Oops, forgot to tell you!" She giggles and gives me a friendly smile. "Well, now that you're awake, you can see for yourself!" She gestures to the window, so I get off the bed and walk over to it. I open my mouth in shock.

This place is amazing! This world was so bright and coloful! There were tall buildings of every single color, and they all looked amazing. There are more of those triangle creatures waliking around, and there are also creatures made of combinations of every animal you can think of. Everyone looked so happy. In fact, just looking out the window made me think I was looking at a painting of a perfect city.

Then it hit me.

Everything, everyone, looked like they were drawn with paint, like someone had just painted them on a sheet of paper. I look back at Tonya, and she looks the same as the rest of the world, like she was drawn with paint.

"What is this place?"

Tonya walks over to the window and stands next to me. She spreads her squirrel arms open in a grand gesture.

"Welcome to Chowderland!"

**If you want to know what happens next, make sure to review. Also, you get free frumpkin bread for you if you recognized all the "Paint the Town" references.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you say, Chowderland?"

"Yep!" Tonya said happily.

"Yep!" P.J repeated. I couldn't believe it. This place, was named after my master? Yeah, there are probably other Chowders out there, but this world was next to his old bedroom. I had so many questions, and I was about to start asking them when I heard my stomach growl. Tonya giggled.

"I guess you're hungry," she said, as I blushed. "Come on, there's a great muffin place right across the street!" She grabbed my hand, pulled me out of the bedroom, and then out the door to a stand that was run by a creature that looked part chicken and part dog.

"Hey Steve," said Tonya, "two muffins please." The creature handed Tonya two muffins and she handed on to me. I looked at it. It was made out of paint, how was I supposed to eat it?

"Go ahead, eat it!" said Tonya just as she was going to take a bite out of her's. I slowly took a bite, and it tasted like a real muffin, and a really good one at that.

"Mmmmm."

"I told you the muffins here were great," Tonya said as we walked away from the muffin stand, "What is it like?"

"Tastes like Burple berry," I say with only half a muffin left now.

"No silly, what's it like outside the wall? In the real world?"

"Oh," I said, "Well, um, it's pretty good." I didn't really know what to say. Marzipan City is great, but compare it to this place and it's kinda boring. "My master, Chowder, is pretty nice, and..."

"Wait, did you say your master's name was Chowder?" asked Tonya, looking a little shocked.

"Um, yes."

"Does he have a fluffy purple hat?"

"Yeah, how did you...?" But Tonya just ignored me.

"Then he is the one!" said Tonya, "Wow, if people knew who your master was, they would be treating you like a prince right now!"

"Why? And how did you know who my master is?" I asked. I was getting so confused.

"Because he's the one who created ChowderLand! Why did you think this place was ChowderLand if he didn't create it?"

"Um, I don't know," I said, a little embarrassed, "But how did he create ChowderLand?"

"I'll show you." Tonya grabbed my hand again and dragged me for two blocks until we came to a stop in front of a building with giant muscles. The sign on the building said "Library". We went inside, and Tonya got a book called 'The Story of ChowderLand." We sat down and read the first chapter.

_Chapter One: The Origin of ChowderLand_

_ChowderLand was just a blank canvus. But one day, a young cat bunny bear thing came into our world. He was creative enough, so he recieved the magic finger paints. Using the fingerpaints, he created ChowderLand, naming the world after himself. Everything was great, and everyone was happy. But being just a child, he couldn't handle the responsibility of ruling a whole world. So, he gave the fingerpaints to his first creation, the very first PepperJack. But PepperJack went mad with power, and started drawing clones of himself, causing mass chaos. _

_Chowder didn't like what was happening to his world. He tried to stop the PepperJacks, but failed, and so he went back to his own world. Three friends of Chowder had followed him however, and they tried to fight the PepperJacks too. They were a little stronger than Chowder, but they still couldn't beat them, and eventually, went back to their own world as well. The city destroyed and full of PepperJacks, everyone was unhappy. The PepperJack clones realized this, and thought that they should try to help the people, just like their creator. But with all the buildings destroyed and little fingerpaint left, they went north in search of a better place to live._

_Finally, they came across another box of fingerpaints. The Pepperjacks drew a bigger and better town and all the citizens that Chowder had created were happy. The PepperJacks also decided to keep the name ChowderLand, to honor their creator. _

"Wow, I can't believe Chowder created a whole world," I said surprised.

"But he did, and if he hadn't, I wouldn't be here today. None of us in Chowderland would," Tonya said, "I'm just glad he did create us, and that I have nice friends and a nice home, and that I met you."

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. But then I remembered what she said. _A Nice Home. _"I need to get home!" I shouted, "Chowder's probably worried about me."

Tonya looked down. "Well, actually I thought you could stay here. I like having you as a friend."

"I like having you as a friend too," I said, 'But I need to get home, and learn how to become a chef. I'm sorry."

She gave me a sad smile. "It's okay," she said, "But at least let me walk you back to the real world. Maybe I can see a little bit of it."

"Sure," I said, "I can show you my pet stink cloud." She smiled.

"Well then what are we waiting for!"

We walked outside and across the town. As we walked, we told each other about our lives. By the time we were out of the city, I felt like I've known Tonya for years. Once we were out of the city, I noticed the sky getting darker and less colorful, we were getting close.

"Um, Scraps," said Tonya, "I have something to tell you."

"You do?" I asked. She looked a little nervous. "What is it?"

"Well, remember the first Pepperjack, who went mad with power?" I nodded my head. "Well, when his clones went against him, he got really mad. He drew a monster that tried to destroy everything."

I gulped. "A m-monster?"

"Yes. But working together, they were able to capture it and take it to old Chowderland. Now it lives there. It's blind, but it has an extreme sense of hearing, and it only sleeps two hours a day. No one is allowed over in old ChowderLand, but I go just because I'm curious about it. I was created after New Chowderland was drawn. I'm usually able to look around, and still stay quiet enough to avoid the monster, and it helps if I go when it's asleep. But if we go there now, it'll be awake."

"So that was why I heard all those noises while I was trying to sleep," I said, "Because of the monster. How are we going to get through?"

"Well, I have a plan," said Tonya, "It's a little risky, but I think we should go through old ChowderLand now."

"In the daylight," I said, now scared, "When it's awake."

"I may have night vision, but you don't," said Tonya, "If we go at night, you could accidentally trip and make a noise and wake up the monster. And at night, we might not be able to get away as easily."

I was scared, but we didn't really have a choice. I needed to get home.

"You still want to go back home?" I nodded, and she smiled. "Then I'm right behind you." She took my hand, and I blushed a little. We both took a deep breath, and headed towards Old Chowderland, getting ready to face whatever was out there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter. Thank you Kurdave, Dnab55 and Darkness of Swords for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. **

We both slowly enter Old Chowderland. Everything seems so creepy. I see the familiar old buildings I saw when I first came here, but no signs of the monster. Not even the sound of a footstep.

"Maybe he went to bed early," I whisper to Tonya.

"No, it's only ten thirty in the morning," whispered Tonya. Ten thirty. It felt like I had been walking with Tonya way longer then that.

"Well, maybe he's sleeping in."

"Let's just get through this place," she says, picking up the pace. I wasn't going to argue with her there. This place used to make me curious, now it just gives me a creepy vive. Just then, we both heard a low growl. We freeze for a moment, and then we start to move forward, a little more quickly than before. But then we hear it again, and this time, it's way louder. We both slowly turned around, and saw it.

The monster glared at us. It looked like it was painted, just like Tonya and everything else in this world, but that didn't make it any less scary. It had three big, yellow eyes all filled with anger. It had dark, gray fur as dark as the sky. It had big paws, big claws, and big fangs. It was about ten feet tall, and it looked like a combination of a wolf, lion, and gorrilla. It creeps towards us, and we back up, but soon it's right in front of us. I'm so scared, I'm shaking. It lifts it's big paw, it's bigger than my head. And as it towers over us with it's paw in the air, it strikes!

We both duck, but barely. We manage to get back on our feet and run as fast as we can. "There's gotta be a place, to hide!" I shout as I hear it's footsteps coming from behind us.

"Turn!" We both take a corner and hide behind a giant pile of rubble. We're both breathing heavily, I can feel my heart pounding. All those times I've been scared or frighten, it's nothing compared to this! "We need to get to your world, and fast!" says Tonya.

Suddenly, our shelter is gone with one swipe of the paw. We look up and see the monster. It's on two feet now, and is thirty feet tall! It makes a fist, and sends it down like a comet towards us. "Jump!" We both jump out of the way. I put my head in my shell, praying for the monster to just go away. But then I hear someone scream. Tonya!

Quickly I'm out of my box and looking for her. "Scraps!" I look over and see Tonya rising above the earth. The monster is lifting her up, holding her like a rag doll. I run over and grab on her leg as it lifts us both up. Before I know it, I'm eye to eye with the monster. It glares at me and roars.

I feel him lift its arm up behind its back, and quickly whip it forward. I scream, trying to hold on, but I just can't.

I hear Tonya scream as a fly back. This is it. I guess Mr. Chowder will have to start looking for a new apprentice. I'm so scared. I close my eyes and brace myself for the hard landing and...

I land in something soft. I never saw any trees or bushes or anything soft in this place.

"Scraps! You okay?"

I open my eyes and see Mr. Chowder looking right above me. I'm in his arms, and we're in my room. I sit up, and I see that the dresser has been moved, revealing the hole and the monster, who still had Tonya. Without a second thought, I jump out of Chowder's arms and run towards the monster.

"Scraps! Wait!" Chowder shouts from behind me. I stop.

"I have to help her, Mr. Chowder," I say with urgency, "She's my friend!" Chowder looks at me for a moment, and then nods.

"Okay, you go help your friend, I'll be right back, I promise!" And with that, he was gone, and I was running towards the monster. As I got closer, I realized: I didn't know what to do? Quickly, I look around for something I can use. The only thing I see that's small enough for me to throw is a rock.

"Hey!" The monster looks at me. I throw the rock, and it hits the monster right in the shin. He roars and loosens his grip. Quickly, Tonya climbs out of its hand and jumps onto the ground. "You okay?" I ask. Before she can answer, we hear the monster roar.

"No time to answer, run!" We both run as the monster chases us. We're only about half a mile from the hole, but the monster is getting closer. But just before he catches up to us, he stops at a noise.

"Yep!"

"PJ's got him distracted, run!" says Tonya. Of course.. A Pepperjack created him, so maybe another Pepperjack would stop him. We use our last bit of energy to run towards the hole. We're almost there, just twenty yards to go! But then, we stop just before a truck lands in front of us! We hear Pepperjack yelling and running behind us. "He says that he couldn't get him to listen!"

We turn around and see the monster almost right in front of us. I want to run, but I just can't, I'm too tired. Where was Chowder?

"Yip yip yip!" says PJ as he gets behind Tonya. He's just as scared as we are. Not knowing what else to do, we all get close to each other, and get ready for the worst. The monster is now right in front of us. He makes a fist, and gets ready to strike.

"Take this!"

A squirt of water comes out of nowhere and splashes on the monster's leg, which automatically starts to melt. I look over and see Mr. Chowder right beside me holding four big bottles of water. He takes the cap off one of them, squeezes it, and shoots the water straight at the monster. It's getting smaller, and is falling apart. I grab two bottles and give one to Tonya. Now all of us are soaking him with water.

The monster's color is getting lighter, and you can barely see it's face, it's just a big, wet, runny blob. Pretty soon, all that's left is a puddle. We all stare at it for a minute, and then we all sigh.

"I told you I'd be back," Chowder says smiling. He then looks at the remaining bottle. "I thought this might work. ...Why didn't I try this before?"

"Chowder?" Chowder looks up and sees Tonya. "It's an honor to meet you." She does a curtsy (or the best curtsy you can do with a snake body).

"Um, thanks, um..."

"Tonya," I whisper.

"Tonya. Nice to meet you too," Chowder says with a smile.

"Yep yep yep!" says PJ.

"Hey Pepperjack, long time no see!"

After introductions and sharing stories, we all walk back over to the only thing connecting this world to Marzipan City.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Tonya said, with a sad smile, "It was wonderful meeting you both." She's only looking at me when she says this.

"Wait," I say, "You don't have to go. We can help you find a house and a job in Marzipan, you and PJ. Lots of kids have jobs as apprentices. Didn't you say you wanted to see the real world?"

She looks at me as if I might say 'Just kidding'. "Do you think I could?"

"Sure, why not?" says Chowder. She looks at him, and then at me and smiles.

()()()() 2 weeks later ()()()()()

"Nice job, Scraps."

I just pulled a customer's dish as the oven, and it looks and smells perfect. "Thanks," I say as I put the dish on the counter. Just then, I hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I take off my oven mitts, put them by the dish, and walk to the door. When I open the door, I see Tonya. "Hey Tonya."

Ever since she and PJ moved to the real world, they've been so happy. Turns out Tonya is a great artist, and she got a job painting people's self portraits in the farmer's market. "Hi Scraps," she says as she gets out a present, "This is for you," She hands me the box, and I open it up. It's a picture of me, and in the lower corner, she wrote "_Scraps, thanks for everything, your friend Tonya" _

"Thanks," I say smiling, "This is great."

"You're welcome," she says, blushing just a bit, "Do you want to go to the park after you're done?"

"Sure!"

"Great! See you then!" She looks at me for a moment, and then quickly kisses me on the cheek. As I stand there surprised, she giggles and runs off. Eventually, I smile and touch my cheek.

"Scraps?" I snap out of my trance.

"C-coming!" I say as I close the door, and head back into the kitchen smiling. Who would've thought going to a land with strange creatures and huge monsters would have a bright side?


End file.
